


Mother Nature Can Be A Bitch

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutant, Mutant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: An interaction between some of the members of the Avengers and a powerful mutant.





	Mother Nature Can Be A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> She wasn't what people thought an elemental shifter was. One would think that manipulating the elements and having control over nature meant making flowers grow in the palm of your hand and  having the air bend to your will . An almost motherly force of nature. But it was far from that. It wasn't like in the movies. She was unforgiving and her powers were chaotic. With the power that could make continents shift and incinerate cities she was deadly but silent. Electricity coursed through her body and with a single thought she could make hurricanes rage and cities flood. She could control it though, it wasn't very hard at times. But when anger got to her somewhere near or far, lightning would come down from the heavens and split the sky open.

Wanda’s face contorted with horror as the car barreled straight towards her body. The soothing tones of her music blarred through her headphones, momentarily distracting her as she crossed the road. Before her power could kick in, the car stopped dead in its tracks, making the driver hit his head with great force on the steering wheel with a bang. Wanda was shocked and looked around to find the culprit of this peculiar happening.

“Be careful next time,” a voice warned behind her. Wanda turned to see a woman with (E/C) eyes.

“How did you-,” Wanda began to ask but the woman held her hand up. Before Wanda could speak, people began coming towards the street to help the driver, and the woman disappeared into the crowd. Wanda pushed through the crowd searching for the woman who had saved her. With a sigh Wanda turned around and carefully peered under the car and was shocked to see the ground itself had encased the tires completely. A peculiar situation, indeed.

_Back in the Avengers Tower....._

“What are you doing Wanda?” Steve asked as he walked through the door. He saw Wanda floating above her bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“I'm looking for her,” she murmured in reply. Steve was confused on why Wanda was so adamant about finding the woman who saved her.

“Do you think she's even in the city?” Steve asked leaning against the doorway, his eyes squinted. Wanda sighed and fell back on her bed, the red glow leaving her hands. She turned to look at Steve.

“I can feel her power Steve. I've never felt something like it before...I have feeling she could help us,” Wanda said.

“So you want to add her to the team?” Steve asked. Wanda nodded and sat up as she began twirling a ball of energy between her fingers.

“You know you can’t just choose someone to join the team like some pet,” Steve said crossing his arms sternly. The room was silent for a moment before Wanda's eyes perked up.

“She's close!” Wanda suddenly said, jumping up and grabbing Steve's muscular arm, dragging him out of the room and towards the elevator.

_A few moments later..._

They, more like Wanda, had managed to convince Natasha to join them on their expedition and soon they were piled into one of Tony's luxurious cars. Wanda sped into downtown New York, swerving the car as she followed her instincts towards the great source of power.

“What exactly are we doing?” Natasha asked casually as she sipped on a drink from the mini cooler next to her.

“We're going after a very powerful mutant,” Wanda replied, taking a sharp left towards one of the seedier parts of town.

“I still don’t know how you can ‘ _feel her energy’ ,_ ” Steve said his eyes furrowed. Steve wasn’t exactly pleased in being dragged towards a potentially dangerous situation especially when he could be searching for Bucky. Soon they parked on a silent street, a breeze blowing through carrying the smell of cheap liquor. Quietly getting out of the car they peered around. Wanda began pacing around the street listening for any sign of the mysterious woman. Suddenly a commotion from a nearby alley made the Avengers jump.

“What the hell do you want?!” a woman yelled. Immediately Wanda recognized the vice and ran forward, her hands glowing red and her long brown hair flowing behind her.

“Wanda wait,” Natasha snapped running right after her. Checking the street for cars Steve then followed after the two women towards the yelling.

“We just want to talk _mutant,_ ” a man’s voice responded, dripping with malice. Wanda, Steve and Natasha stopped at the entrance of the alley and watched the interaction. Natasha eyed the HYDRA symbol on the men’s jackets and clenched her fists. One of the men turned and spotted them his face filling with anger. 

“It’s the Avengers!” one of the men hissed pointing at the trio. Before they could respond the woman stepped towards the HYDRA agents.

“No time for autographs assholes, it’s time to die,” she snapped lifting her eyes to the night sky.

“Wait!” Steve cried. But she didn't listen, instead she summoned her power. Thunder roared above them and in an instant lightning striked the three HYDRA agents with a flash. The smell of charred flesh filled the air and they're screams were lost in the roaring thunder. The mutant stood in front of them with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. Suddenly the sky cleared and the men's bodies lay incinerated on the concrete.

“Holy shit,” Natasha whispered as she stared at the bodies that lay mangled on the concrete. Wanda felt her stomach turn at the smell and she clutched her stomach tightly. Steve grimaced, his blue eyes darkening at the sight.

“I had to. They've been following me for a while,” the woman explained. Steve finally looked to the woman and was shocked to see her normalcy. Dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black shirt, she looked like an average person. But she held herself differently, with a strong stance and cold eyes that sent a slight shiver through his body.

“Who are you?” Natasha asked placing her hand on the gun strapped to her waist, her cat green eyes narrowing. The woman smiled and began walking towards them.

“Hi, my name is (Y/N),” she replied cracking her fingers with a yawn.

“Was it necessary to fry those men like fish? They were HYDRA agents with valuable information,” Steve interjected quickly. Wanda placed her arm on her agitated teammates shoulder, feeling his annoyance and frustration.

“Well you know what they say, Mother Nature can be a bitch,” (Y/N) smirked. Natasha lowered her hand from her gun and glanced at Steve who simply stared at (Y/N), an incredulous look on his face.

“Well c'mon now take me back to your tower, I'm gonna need a place to stay tonight,” she called out walking briskly past them, her (H/C) hair flowing around her. But Steve had a feeling she’d be there for more than just one night, a feeling that his fellow Avengers shared.


End file.
